Frank Welker
Frank Welker '''(właściwie '''Franklin Wendell Welker, ur. 12 marca 1946) amerykański aktor, bardzo często podkłada głosu. Od ponad 40 lat pracuje głosem w wielu filmach, grach i serialach animowanych. Frank Welker uważany jest za weterana dubbingu. Do najważniejszych ról aktora należą: Fred Jones i Scooby Doo z serii Scooby-Doo (przejął tę rolę w 2002 roku). Za swój całokształt twórczości aktorskiej został w 2016 roku uhonorowany nagrodą Emmy. Role Disneyowskie Filmy * 1969: Komputer w tenisówkach - Henry Fathington * 1972: Now You See Him, Now You Don't - Henry * 1981: Poszukiwacze zaginionej Arki - Kapucynka * 1984: Nausicaä z Doliny Wiatru - Gol (dubbing Disneya z 2005 roku) * 1988: Mój sąsiad Totoro - Totoro, Catbus * 1988: Kto wrobił królika Rogera? - Dumbo * 1988: Oliver i spółka - Louie sprzedawca hot dogów, odgłosy psów * 1989: Kochanie, zmniejszyłem dzieciaki - głosy zwierząt * 1989: Mała Syrenka - Max * 1990: Kacze opowieści: Poszukiwacze zaginionej lampy - tygrys * 1990: Bernard i Bianka w krainie kangurów * 1991: Piękna i Bestia - Wilki * 1992: Aladyn - Abu, Rajah, Jaskinia Cudów * 1992: Betty Lou strzela - pies Scarlett * 1993: Super Mario Bros - Yoshi * 1994: Król Lew - Mysz; odgłosy zwierząt * 1994: Aladyn: Powrót Dżafara - Abu, Rajah * 1994: Śnięty MIkołaj - Renifery * 1995: Goofy na wakacjach - Wielka Stopa * 1995: Pocahontas - Flik * 1996: Dzwonnik z Notre Dame - Pisklę * 1996: 101 dalmatyńczyków - odgłosy psów * 1996: Aladyn i król złodziei - Abu, Rajah, Fazahl * 1997: Herkules - Pegaz * 1997: Piękna i Bestia: Zaczarowane Święta - Filip * 1998: Mulan - Cri-Kee, Khan; pozostałe głosy * 1998: Dawno temu w trawie - Ptak * 1998: Piękna i Bestia: Zaczarowany świat Belli * 1998: Pocahontas II: Podróż do Nowego Świata - Flik * 1998: Herkules: Od zera do bohatera - Pegaz * 1998: Księga dżungli: Historia Mowgliego - pozostałe głosy * 1998: Król Lew II: Czas Simby - krokodyle * 1999: Doug Zabawny - Herman Melville * 1999: Tarzan - Sabor * 1999: Mickey: Bajkowe święta - Figaro, indyk * 2000: Tygrys i przyjaciele - pszczoły, żaby * 2000: Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins - poszczególne głosy * 2000: Nowe szaty króla - zwierzęta * 2000: Mała Syrenka II: Powrót do morza - Max * 2001: Zakochany kundel II: Przygoda Chapsa - Reggie; głosy psów * 2001: Magiczna Gwiazdka Mikiego: Zasypani w Cafe Myszka - Dżin * 2002: Kopciuszek II: Spełnione marzenia - Lucyfer, Pom-Pom, Bruno * 2002: Dzwonnik z Notre Dame II - Achilles, Djali * 2002: Piotruś Pan: Powrót do Nibylandii - Nana * 2003: Gdzie jest Nemo - Barrakuda * 2003: Stich! Misja - Sparky; pozostałe głosy * 2003: Atlantyda: Powrót Milo - Obby, Mantell * 2004: Mickey, Donald, Goofy: Trzej muszkieterowie - głosy * 2004: Halloweentown High - głosy * 2004: Ruchomy zamek Hauru - Heen * 2004: Mulan II - Cri-Kee, Khan * 2006: Bambi II - Psy * 2006: Leroy i Stich - Sparky; pozostałe głosy * 2007: Kopciuszek III: Co by było gdyby - Lucyfer * 2007: Księżniczki Disneya: Czarodziejskie opowieści - Abu, Rajah * 2009: Lego Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2 - Exogorth * 2010: Alicja w Krainie Czarów * 2012: Frankenweenie - Sparky * 2014: Stan Lee's Mighty 7 * 2019: Aladyn - Abu, Jaskinia Cudów Seriale * 1984-1991: Mapeciątka - Mały Kermit, Mały Beaker, Skeeter, Irma * 1985-1991: Gumisie - Jabber, Zefiry, Marquis de Bouillabaisse; poszczególne głosy * 1987-1990: Kacze opowieści - Bracia Be; Bubba; pozostałe głosy * 1989-1990: Chip i Dale: Brygada RR - Niedźwiedź Humphrey * 1989: X-Men: Pryde of the X-Men - Toad, Lockhead * 1990-1991: Super Baloo - poszczególne głosy * 1991-1992: Dzielny Agent Kaczor - głosy * 1992-1993: Goofy i inni - głosy * 1992-1994: Mała Syrenka - głosy * 1993-1995: Szmergiel - głosy * 1994-1995: Aladyn - Abu, Rajah, Xerxes; pozostałe głosy * 1994-1996: Gargoyles - Bronx, Cagney; zwierzęta * 1995-1999: Timon i Pumba - głosy * 1996-1997: Kacza paczka - głosy * 1996: Potężne Kaczory - Kameleon * 1996: Mała księga dżungli - głosy zwierząt * 1997-1998: 101 dalmatyńczyków - głosy * 1998-1999: Herkules - Pegaz, Abu; pozostałe głosy * 1999-2001: Byle do przerwy - Senior Fusion; pozostałe głosy * 1999-2000: Produkcje Myszki Miki - poszczególne głosy * 2000-2001: Buzz Astral z Gwiezdnej Bazy - poszczególne głosy * 2001-2002: Cafe Myszka - Abu, Cri-Kee, Figaro, Pegaz; pozostałe głosy * 2001- Legenda Tarzana - Manu; pozostałe głosy * 2001: The Proud Family - kaczka Chester * 2001: Weekendowcy - Pies, indyk * 2001-2009: Odlotowe agentki - Goryl Sherman; pozostałe głosy * 2003-2007: Kim Kolwiek - poszczególni złoczyńcy i stworzenia * 2003-2007: Lilo i Stich - głosy * 2004-2005: Dave the Barbarian - Faffy * 2004: Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! - Thingy * 2005: W.I.T.C.H. Czarodziejki - głosy * 2006-2007: Nowa szkoła króla - głosy * 2006-2014: Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki - głosy * 2011: Butik Minnie - Figaro * 2013-2014: Avengers: Zjednoczeni - Odin * 2015: Hulk i agenci M.I.A.Z.G.I. - Odin * 2016: W tę i nazad - prowadzący * 2017: Strażnicy Galaktyki - Odin Gry video * 1995: Disney's Animated Storybook: Pocahontas - Miko, Percy, Flik * 1998: Disney's Animated Storybook: Mulan - Cri-Kee * 1998: Disney's Math Quest with Aladdin - Abu, Wacky * 2002: Kingdom Hearts - Abu * 2002: Disney's Stitch: Experiment 626 - Chopsuey, Mutant Greema * 2006: Kingdom Hearts II - Abu * 2007: Disney Princess: Enchanted Journey - Abu * 2010: Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep - Eksperyment 221 * 2010: Epic Mickey - Królik Oswald * 2012: Epic Mickey 2: Siła dwóch - Oswald * 2012: Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion - Oswald * 2013: DuckTales: Remastered - Bracia Be, Król Terra-Firmianów, Bubba * 2016: Lego Marvel Avengers - Odin Atrakcje turystyczne * Hong Kong Disneyland Mystic Manor – Albert * Kitchen Kabaret – Pan Eggz * Country Bear Vacation Hoedown – łoś Melvin, skunks Randy * The American Adventure – Żołnierz Ciekawostki * Często podkłada głosu postaciom nieantropomorficznym (np. zwierzętom). en:Frank Welker nl:Frank Welker Kategoria:Amerykańscy aktorzy